The man who can't be moved
by Peet'nip
Summary: Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'a pensé le petit Peeta en apprenant que Katniss faisait semblant, c'est par ici !


**Going back to the corner  
Where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag  
I'm not gonna move**

**Got some words on cardboard**  
**Got your picture in my hand**  
**Saying if you see this girl**  
**Can you tell her where I am**

**Some try to hand me money**  
**They don't understand**  
**I'm not broke**  
**I'm just a broken hearted man**

**I know it makes no sense**  
**But what else can I do**  
**How can I move on**  
**When I'm still in love with you**

**'Cause if one day you wake up**  
**And find that you're missing me**  
**And your heart starts to wonder**  
**Where on this earth I could be**

**Thinking maybe you'll come back here**  
**To the place that we'd meet**  
**And you'd see me waiting for you**  
**On the corner of the street**

**So I'm not moving**  
**I'm not moving**

* * *

_D'accord, il est tard et cet OS est vraiment, vraiment court. J'en suis bien consciente. _

_Mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire. _

_ Je vous préviens, si vous le trouvez médiocre...abstenez-vous de commenter !_

* * *

The man who can't be moved.

**Boum. Boum. Boum. **Je crois que je vais m'écrouler. Y'a donc vraiment aucun siège, dans ce foutu couloir ? **Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. **L'air me manque, quelques secondes, avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans mes poumons. **Boum. Boum. Boum. **Bon sang ! Vas-tu t'arrêter ?! **Boum. Boum. Boum. **M'y voilà enfin. Je m'engouffre dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, fait quelques pas et m'écroule sur le lit. **Boum. Boum. **Inconscient, hors de moi, je m'en colle une. La claque frappe ma joue avec plus de violence que prévu, excitant le sang se trouvant en dessous, rendant ma peau plus rouge qu'à l'habitude. Pendant tout ce temps…pendant tout ce temps, elle ne faisait que jouer. J'y croyais, pourtant. L'idiot que je suis y a cru. Elle m'a trompé, roulé, traîné dans la poussière. Elle a déchiré mon cœur. Elle s'est prétendue mon amie. J'y ai cru. Alors que je savais bien qu'elle mentait. **Boum. Boum. **Elle ment si mal. Et pourtant…ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots tendres…je me suis laissé prendre dans son jeu. Un abruti. Rien d'autre qu'un abruti. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit choisie avec moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous mettions au point cette stratégie minable ? Pourquoi me suis-je montré aussi faible et abruti par l'amour ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? Pourquoi me suis-je laissé embourber dans ses mensonges à elle ? Pourquoi mon cœur me fait si mal ? Aurais-je raté une étape ? A quel moment a-t-elle décidé de faire semblant ? Fait-elle semblant depuis le début ? Je sais que oui. Mon esprit sait que oui. Mon cœur maladroit n'y croit pas. Il ne veut pas y croire. **Boum. Boum. Boum.** Il bat à une vitesse folle, semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Et je sens que si j'en avais la force, je pourrais l'en arracher moi-même. **Boum. Boum. Boum. **Et le piétiner. Ce cœur idiot qui est tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. **Boum. Boum. Boum. **Mais c'est impossible.

Que faire, alors ? J'ai tellement mal, dans ces moments là. Quand je repense à nos moments, dans la grotte. Je m'accroche à ce qu'il me reste. Ce ne peut être vrai : elle a forcément…forcément…elle n'a pas pu faire semblant aussi souvent. Prenant ma tête entre mes deux mains, j'exerce une pression d'abord douce puis de plus en plus forte. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Je sais que non, que je ne vais pas mourir de chagrin, que c'est impossible, que même si c'est possible, tout ça prend du temps. Trop de temps. Du temps...en gagnant ces maudits Jeux, j'ai plus de temps que prévu. Je pourrais me laisser dépérir. Arrêter de me nourrir. De boire. De dormir. De cuisiner. De dessiner. De rêver. De peindre. De penser à elle. Je pourrais. Facilement. Assez facilement. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je la laisse ruisseler jusqu'à mon menton. Elle s'écrase sur la moquette. Je fixe la tache qu'elle a créee mais qui ne tarde pas à sécher. Elle ne fait qu'ouvrir la voie. Et soudain, ce sont des centaines de larmes qui s'écrasent sur le sol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvé ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas passé son chemin, me laissant dans ma boue, y croupir, y mourir comme un chien. Si j'avais su….si j'avais su qu'elle mentait, qu'elle n'y croyait pas comme moi j'y ai cru…si j'avais su, je lui aurais botté les fesses, l'envoyant paître, l'obligeant à m'abandonner. J'aurai peut-être mis fin à mes jours. Pour accélerer ma mort. Mon poing rencontre avec force le matelas. Je me lève d'un bond et me met à tourner dans la pièce comme un lion affamé dans sa cage. J'aurai…j'aurai été prêt à mourir pour elle ! A donner ma vie ! A abandonner ma famille, ma vie ! Pour elle ! A laisser ses baies mortelles glisser sur ma langue, s'enfoncer dans ma gorge, pour aller répandre leur poison dans mon sang. J'aurai été prêt à sentir mon cœur s'arrêter de battre…doucement. **Boum. Boum. **Ce cœur qui n'est que trop vivant, maintenant.

Du gâchis. **Boum. Boum. **J'aurai préféré mourir, finalement. Je serais mort en martyr, Katniss n'aurait pas eu besoin de se forcer et elle aurait gagné, seule et heureuse. Oui. C'est beaucoup trop douloureux. Je serre les dents. Et dire que je croyais…je croyais que je pourrais peut-être l'avoir. Que je pourrais…fonder une famille, vivre heureux. Mais elle m'a eu. En beauté. Que suis-je censé ressentir envers elle, maintenant ? De la rage ? De la rancœur ? De l'amour ? Si seulement je n'étais pas obligé de la voir aussi souvent. **Boum. Boum. **M'approchant du bureau, je balaie les affaires s'y trouvant, les envoyant valser. C'est de la rage. J'en suis certain. L'amour que je lui portais…à elle, à celle qui se prétendait mon amie, ma confidente, mon pilier…il semble avoir disparu. Il semble s'être évaporé tellement rapidement. Je sais que c'est loin d'être le cas. Cet amour inconditionnel est juste en sommeil, quelque part, au fin fond de mon être. Je lui souhaite d'y rester enfoui. A tout jamais. **Boum. Boum. **Je ne veux plus…ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle. Elle ne mérite même pas que je m'énerve. Mais la rage l'emporte et je renverse tout de même le bureau aussi facilement que s'il était en carton. Un craquement retentit et je ne songe même pas à me demander si c'est bien le bureau qui vient de se briser. S'est-elle seulement rendu compte que je ne faisais pas semblant ? Sait-elle seulement que…que je ne lui ai jamais menti ? J'en doute. Elle doit s'en ficher comme de son premier arc. Je…je me suis ouvert à une personne qui devait juste…elle devait juste se moquer de moi. Elle m'a menti, a fait semblant, a piétiné ma fierté comme on piétinerai un paillasson. Voilà donc ce que je suis pour elle. Un mouchoir en papier dont on se sert en cas de besoin et dont on se débarrasse bien vite. Quand l'envie passe, quand le besoin disparaît. Elle n'a plus besoin de moi, n'a sûrement jamais eu besoin de moi. Le crétin que je suis s'est accordé beaucoup trop d'importance mais ne se laissera plus avoir de la sorte. Jamais. Comme elle a dû rire, en m'entendant lui parler de ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'ai dû passer pour l'idiot du village. **Boum. **

Les larmes ne coulent plus. J'essuie rageusement les sillons laissés par le liquide salé. Mon cœur s'est calmé, il a retrouvé un rythme correct. Je ne l'entends plus battre dans mes oreilles. J'ai chaud. Je ferme mes yeux, quelques secondes, inspirant doucement par le nez. **Boum.** Aveugle, j'ai été aveugle pendant toute la durée de ces Jeux stupides. Et maintenant, je suis en route pour le district Douze. Où je serais accueilli en héros et où je devrais réapprendre à vivre, à dormir, à m'alimenter. Où je devrais continuer de faire semblant, une fois tous les ans, pour le passage des caméras, que Katniss et moi, c'est du solide. **Boum. **Du dégoût. Non, je ne ferais pas semblant, je m'y refuse. Quand bien même je devrais mourir sur la Grand-Place. Quand bien même on devrait tuer ma famille. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui pardonner. Mais je suppose que le Président Snow n'a pas l'intention de nous laisser nous en tirer si facilement. Nous avons commis un crime, en nous unissant de la sorte. Et nous allons le payer. Je paie déjà, de toute façon. Un peu plus ou un peu moins…quelle différence ça fait ? **Boum. **

J'espère que Katniss se sent aussi mal que moi. Qu'elle réalise dans quel bourbier elle nous a embarqué. Qu'elle craint pour la vie de sa famille. La stratégie ne prévoyait pas qu'on aille aussi loin. J'étais censé mourir dans l'arène. Mourir et rien d'autre. Pourquoi donc ne suis-je pas mort ? Parce que Katniss n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. C'est de sa faute. Oui, c'est de sa faute, si je suis encore en vie et avec un cœur en lambeaux, aujourd'hui. La reconstruction sera longue et pénible. Si reconstruction il y a. **Boum.** L'oublier, voilà ce que je devrais faire. Mais je sais que c'est impossible : quand bien même tout nous séparerait. Jamais je n'oublierai mon premier et unique amour. La fille a la voix d'ange. La fille aux nattes. La chasseuse. La menteuse. **Boum. **Le train s'arrête, provoquant une embardée. J'inspire profondément. Je sors de mon compartiment, traverse le couloir et sort. Des flashs m'aveuglent quelques secondes. Et je sens une main attraper la mienne. **Boum. **Satané cœur ! Ne t'arrêtera-tu donc jamais de battre ? Je souris, abandonnant mon regard triste et morne, résistant à l'envie folle de me débarrasser de cette main que je ne connais que trop bien. Je souris, car c'est l'unique chose que je sois encore capable de faire. L'unique chose que j'ai jamais été capable de faire. Et l'unique chose que je serais jamais capable d'accomplir avec autant de réussite. Voilà. Nous y sommes. C'est parti pour des années d'enfer. Des années de vie royale à me demander si je n'aurai pas mieux fait de mourir. Des années pendant lesquelles je ne ferais que traverser la vie, tel un fantôme. Des années durant lesquelles je n'aurai de cesse de me demander : « Et si je lui avais tout avoué dès le départ ? Et si je lui avais donné ses pains en main propre ? Et si j'avais toujours été son ami ? Et si… » **Boum.**

* * *

**Policeman says  
"Son, you can't stay here"  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for  
If it's a day, a month, a year**

**Gotta stand my ground**  
**Even if it rains or snows**  
**If she changes her mind**  
**This is the first place she will go**

**'Cause if one day you wake up**  
**And find that you're missing me**  
**And your heart starts to wonder**  
**Where on this earth I could be**

**Thinking maybe you'll come back here**  
**To the place that we'd meet**  
**And you'd see me waiting for you**  
**On the corner of the street**

**So I'm not moving**  
**I'm not moving**

**People talk about the guy**  
**Who's waiting on a girl**  
**There are no holes in his shoes**  
**But a big hole in his world**

**And maybe I'll get famous**  
**As the man who can't be moved**  
**And maybe you won't mean to**  
**But you'll see me on the news**  
**And you'll come running to the corner**  
**'Cause you'll know it's just for you**

* * *

_A l'enfoiré qui s'est prétendu mon ami et qui m'a lâchement abandonné. Si tu passe par là *et même si tu passe pas*, j'te souhaite tout le malheur du monde._


End file.
